This agreement is between the National Institute of Arthritis and Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases (NIAMS) and the Federal Citizen Information Center (FCIC). The purpose of the agreement is that NIAMS will provide sufficient copies of selected publications to be promoted and distributed to the general public. The FCIC will receive, store, promote, and distribute the publications through a Government Printing Office Facility in Peublo, Colorado. This agreement supports dissemination of information related to the activities of the NIAMS Information Clearinghouse (NIC) and the NIH Osteoporosis and Related Bone Diseases - National Resource Center (NRC), under the direction of the NIAMS Office of Communications and Public Liaison (OCPL).